A changelings past and a new future
by kronk95
Summary: What happens when an old friend comes back into beast boys life with life changeing news Beast boy X Sarah Hunter (from the teen titans Go Sparktop comic) first chapter has a lemon in it so be warned


**the characters in this story do not belong to me in anyway nor do i make any money off of it**

**Chapter 1 Past events**

Have you ever done something in your past that at the time seemed so important and life changing to you that it could change your entire world? Well for Garfield Logan such events were so common one would say it was how he lived his life. Even more so since he is a super hero however as one lives ones own life by constant life changing events and near death experiences and tragedy ones own past events can become near impossible to make out unless it comes back and confronts you straight in your face whether it's good or bad. Whether you want it too or not some things just don't stay in ones memories of the past some have real life consequences.

(Past)

It was that time late in the evening when the people who work during the day or go to school were all home relaxing after dinner right before they went to bed. However this was not the case for two young teenagers who were alone together. One boy and one girl alone together that is. Both for similar but also different reasons the boy was alone for his family was the legendary super hero team the Doom Patrol and they were out saving the world from their Great enemies the Brotherhood of evil. They left him due to him not finishing his homework on time to go on the mission and due to his Adoptive fathers' strict military like nature had to stay home and finish his studies with promises that he would finish his studies before dinking off.

As for the girl she was alone because her parents were out of town for a adults only charity ball so she got left home alone with the mansions care takers, only to escape and go to where truly wanted to be at that point and time with Garfield.

It was late in the evening and Garfield had already finished his homework a couple hours before hand, so he was currently laying on his bed doing nothing but laying there and staring at the ceiling, when all the sudden he heard a **thwack** against his window so he went to investigate to see what had caused it and he peered out and almost instantly laid his eyes on the culprit.

It was his great friend Sarah who was currently hiding behind a tree in it's darken evening shadow, so he quickly raved his arms above his head indicating that he saw her before leaving the window to go underneath his bed and grab a case that had emergency supplies in it and grabbed the two hundred foot rope from it and made his way to the window and saw Sarah waiting, so he quickly opened the window up and let down the rope and watched her climb up until she reached the window and helped her in as plopped on the floor trying to catch her breathe.

"You know it's usually the guy that's supposed to climb up the rope to a beautiful woman" she said to him between heaves of breathe.

"Yeah but I am not your usual kind of guy" he replied jokingly and at this they busted out into a fit of laughter as he held out his hand to help her up to which she gladly accepted and quickly raised her up and they came face to face only inches apart much to Garfield's embarrassment and Sarah's amusement

"Aw are you blushing Beasty how cute I forget that underneath everything you are three years younger than me" she said

"Wwwell sorry for skipping a few grades cause I am smart" he said in his defense

"Sorry I was just kidding Beasty" she replied as she walked to his bed and sat down

"So I take it you got left behind on a mission I take it?" she casually asked him

"Yeah what about you" he asked

"My parents are out of town for a charity ball" she said in a down voice

"Oh that sucks" he replied meekly as they sat in awkward silence as he tried to figure out how to break it when all the sudden Sarah laid her head down onto his shoulder causing him to look into her eyes her deep beautiful eyes and became instantly lost in them. When the voice of his female cohort spoke out to him

"do you like something you see Beasty" she asked innocent like to get an arousal out of him, to which he dumbly nodded yes with a obvious blush on his face, which made Sarah to drop the innocent act and go for a more mischievous form of teasing

"Oh is that right" she said with a certain glint in her eye that made him more than a little nervous as he saw her turn whole body towards him and get on all fours and crawl towards showing him a view of her chest in a way that left little to the imagination and drove his teenage boy hormones and animal instincts up the wall as he leaned back on his hands to put a little more distance between them

"Well then why don't I show you some more things that you will like huh?" she asked in a sultry voice which sent chills down his spine as his heart beat started to thump almost as if it was trying to burst out of his chest every time she inched slowly to him causing him to go crazier by the second it seemed so he did what he thought he should do he begged her to stop

"Wait Sarah this isn't a good idea" he frantically told the older girl which caused her to stop and look at him

"Oh what isn't a good idea?" she asked curiously

"This what's going on right now!" he exclaimed as he gestured with his right hand at their position, which caused her to frown at the implication

"What you don't like me or something beasty I thought we were really close?" she said showing that she was upset at what he said

"Of course I like you, it's just with my teenage hormones and animal instincts I don't want to do something that I will regret by hurting you" he said with his fear showing in his eyes, which sparked something in her, while earlier she was just trying to tease him but now she genuinely wanted to go somewhere with this for some reason.

"Gar its okay you don't have to worry, because I know that you are the most compassionate guy I know and you wouldn't force yourself on anyone" she said as she cupped his face with her hands and leaned in for a passionate kiss before breaking away and touched his forehead with hers

"And you don't have to worry I want this, weird right me wanting to do my school friend who is three years younger than me" she said in a almost whisper

(Lemon)

If she was waiting for an answer she got one for as he leaned up and into another kiss to which she gladly accepted as they attacked each others lips with little experience between them but they made up for it in their ferocity as they continued there make out session with both moaning into the kisses as there mouths were forced open by there tongues that danced in that small sacred place that was there partners mouth and it continued like this while gars hands started to roam Sarah's back as they made circle motions as they rubbed her back but quickly started to make there decent as they went from the middle of her back and onto the sides of her body coming to rest on her hips that she was using to ground her already wet sex against his groin causing Gar to moan even harder into their make out before to his shock it stopped and before he could try to continue Sarah pushed him down and smirked

"you ready to go even farther' she said in her most sultry voice as she took off her shirt and showed off her tone stomach and her black bra that covered her breasts

"Are you sure?" is all he could ask

"Yes take me" she said and that's all he needed to hear before flipping there positions so that he was on top and then went back to there make out session and as their tongues danced with one and another their hands fumbled to take off the rest of their partners first layer of clothing as gar undid her pants and guided them off of her revealing her black panties and she took off his shirt revealing his slender but muscular toned body with scars here and there

As she traced them with her fingers as her hands danced on his toned Abs and chest before making their way down to his pants and started to undo them and then casting them aside on the floor as they continued to make out till they needed breathe only for gar to inhale enough to breathe before he brought his lips down onto the nape of her neck while he began to trace kisses up and down her nape she began to moan out his name in pure bliss as his reached around her back and unclip her bra and tossing it to the side revealing her mounds to which he hungrily attacked as if he were a baby seeking milk as sucked on them and littered them with kisses while the other was attended by his hand as it was rubbed and had its nipple pinched causing pure ecstasy

"Gar I am about to" is all she managed to wheeze out before gar gently bit her nipple at the same time he pinched the other causing her to be pushed over her limit

"GAR!" she yelled as she came into her already soaked Panties before flopping her head down while Gar took his attention away from her breast for the moment and went up and gave her a series a brief but passionate kisses on the lip as he felt her wetness through her panties as she grinded against him

"please Gar I want you" is all said to him as he kissed her before he placed his lips on the nape of her neck and glided down while planting kisses the whole way as his mouth traveled the small canyon between her breast and onto her toned stomach and he gave a special kiss to her nasal before continuing down to her panties and gave a small peck and looked up for one last sign to stop but got the go ahead instead so using his hands he slid her soaked panties off of her and onto the floor and revealed to him alone her shaven wet womanhood not knowing what to do exactly he took a couple of digits of fingers and slid them gently in Getting a moan of bliss from his companion he slowly began pumping his digits to where they were almost out all the way in again while rubbing the surrounding wall and kept at it as Sarah screamed in bliss to the heavens his name

"GARFIELD OH GARFIELD GARFIELD!" is all he heard as he felt the hot wet velvet like inside and grew curious as to what it tasted like so he withdrew his digits to Sarah's ire but was soon enough learned of him doing something else as he spread her legs farther apart as to make more room and brought his head and gave her a gentle kiss causing a reaction that he knew gave him the go ahead to continue he began to plant more and more kisses and then he started to use tongue causing her to moan and buck her hips faster and faster as she ounce again came into his mouth making a mess on his face from what he didn't catch as he swallowed her essence whole and licked it off his face and looked up to the face of his partner and saw her nearly all spent

"Gar put it inside me I want you to be my first" is all she said to which he nodded as he took off his boxers and revealed his harden member which was big thick and long for a boy his age and he aliened himself with her entrance and gently went in, it was a tight fit as he wiggled in coming just short of her cherry and looked at her for the go ahead then with a hard thrust he busted her cherry and entered all the way and stayed still with in her as he leaned down and whispered sweet nothings into her ear until she was ready and he began to slowly pump in and out only coming shy of exiting her before going back in and the tempo began to increase as they both felt like never before as they both used there hips back and forth as they moaned the others name and as they both came close to a climax leaned forward and gave Sarah a mating mark on her nape drawing blood causing them both to climax as Sarah wrapped her legs around him making impossible to leave her and so she came and he came inside of her filling her up to the brim with his seed before they both collapsed out of exhaustion and pass out

(Lemon end)

It was nearly dawn when Gar woke up and he nearly cussed up a storm when he gained enough awareness to see that it was nearly dawn almost cussing up a storm he began to shake Sarah awake

"Sarah wake up!" he frantically said as tried to wake her up, it took a minute but he finally got her awake

"Sarah look out the window!" he said which got her to look at him and then out the window then back to him before realizing that it was almost dawn she jumped up and immediately started to dress herself as she checked her phone and saw that the had over a dozen voice mails so cussing to herself she gave Gar a passionate but brief kiss before lowering herself down promising that they would talk later as she made her escape leaving beast boy to ponder the night before getting dressed and heading down stairs for breakfast to be met with the sight of the doom patrol there waiting all watching him as he got his cereal

"Garfield is there something you want to tell us" is all he got to which he had to think

"No" he lied as he saw his Adoptive parents look at each other

"Really because the perimeter cameras saw Sarah Hunter sneak in last night and she didn't come out till this mourning and the staff heard moaning and screams of a girl last night, so let me ask again is there something you want to tell us?" he asked as Gar cussed inside his mind about those damn house keepers

"How much trouble am I in?" he asked

"A lot but depending on your answer will decide how severe your punishment is" is what he said so Gar started the tell of what happened without a few details that did not need to be mentioned to present company, however he still got a pretty severe punishment and curiously when he went back to school it seemed that Sarah had transferred out of school at her mothers request and had her phone number canceled but he would soon let these lie in the back of his mind as time passed


End file.
